


In Your Arms

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't wake up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

At first, Steve doesn’t remember who’s in his bed. He isn’t used to being the little spoon; he’s never fallen asleep with another man and the women have preferred the opposite side of the bed.

The first thing he sees when he looks down is the small X tattoo. _Danny._

Slowly, it all comes back to him. How he just had to kiss Danny after one too many drinks, to how they fell into bed together. The multiple orgasms.

Right now, in the arms of his best friend – lover? – he feels safe in a way he has never felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sharpiesgal @ LJ for the prompt _Hawaii 5-0, Steve/Danny, waking up with his best friend's arms wrapped securely around him_ at the comment_fic comm.


End file.
